


Михаил ошибался

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: — Дин, — спросил Сэм, глядя своими невозможными глазами, — ты помнишь, что с тобой было, когда Михаил взял контроль? Что ты чувствовал?





	Михаил ошибался

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 14-й сезон

**I**

Дин тонул.

Задыхался, с каждым вздохом погружаясь все глубже. Темные, тяжелые пласты воды давили на грудь. Темнота была вокруг, Дин плавал в этой темноте, не понимая, где он и зачем, не имея возможности пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Да и имелись ли у него ноги и руки? Он не знал. Он вообще ничего не знал, не помнил и не хотел вспоминать. Единственной связной мыслью было — закрыть глаза и заснуть. Надолго, навсегда. Раствориться в этой воде, самому стать водой, темной и тяжелой.

Но какое-то беспокойство зудело, царапало внутри. Волновало. Не давало пропасть и забыться. Дин хватался за это беспокойство, как за соломинку, тянулся выбраться из этой воды, из своего беспамятства.

Раз за разом он пытался. Боролся. Раз за разом он все сильнее рвался на поверхность. Вода не пускала, давила, усыпляла, уговаривала остаться. Расслабиться, растаять без следа. Но Дин не слушал ее гипнотический шепот. Всем своим сердцем, всей силой, что еще оставалась у него внутри, всем собой он стремился вверх.

И у него вышло.

Он вынырнул из воды, судорожно хватая воздух. Тело тут же стало неподъемным, каменным. Тянуло вниз, назад, на дно. Дин замолотил руками по воде и, жмурясь, огляделся. Увидел вдали кромку земли и поплыл к ней.

С каждым гребком, с каждым преодоленным футом становилось легче, словно вода отпускала добычу. Неохотно, но отпускала. На сушу Дин выбирался чуть не ползком, на четвереньках — сил не осталось.

Берег оказался холоден и бесприютен. Мелкие острые камни царапали ладони, впивались в кожу. Дин, подтянувшись на руках, выбрался на сушу и рухнул прямо на камни.

С каждым ударом сердца в голове прояснялось, пока в памяти не полыхнуло воспоминанием. Самым главным, самым важным — Сэм!

И тут же Дин услышал его крик: «Дин!»

Слабость пропала в миг, Дин вскочил на ноги. «Сэм?» — позвал в ответ. И сразу увидел брата.

Он был рядом, рукой подать. Стоял босой, в одних джинсах, привязанный к деревянному, грубо обтесанному столбу. Крепко привязанный. Потому что Дин видел, как Сэм бился, пытаясь освободиться от пут. Его лицо, плечи, грудь были в крови. Дин бросился к брату, но обнаружил, что не может сделать ни шага вперед. Между ним и Сэмом стояла прозрачная преграда, в которую Дин уперся. От отчаяния он забарабанил в нее кулаками, зовя Сэма.

«Дин!» — крикнул тот, и Дин осекся от ужаса. Происходило что-то непонятное — на его глазах на теле Сэма стали появляться страшные раны, будто его разил невидимый клинок. Под его ударами лопалась кожа, рассекались мышцы, распадаясь надвое, в разрезе белели кости. Кровь текла потоком, собираясь у ног Сэма.

Дин потерял разум. Он с разбегу врезался в преграду, разбивая руки в кровь, ломая пальцы, срывая ногти. «Сэм, держись! Сэмми, я здесь, я приду!» — орал так, что сразу лишился голоса.

Раздался свист, и острое невидимое лезвие рассекло Сэму живот. «Дин!» — Сэм затрясся и без сил повис на удерживающих его веревках. Из распоротого живота хлынула кровь, вместе в ней наружу жуткой гирляндой вывалились кишки.

Ноги Дина подкосились, и он упал на камни. Сэм смотрел прямо ему в глаза и одними губами беззвучно шептал: «Дин». Он не говорил: «Дин, мне больно» или «Дин, я умираю». Дин и сам видел, что Сэму чудовищно больно и что он умирает. Он и сам почти умер. Слезы заливали глаза, Дин быстро-быстро моргал, чтобы они не мешали. Чтобы он мог быть с Сэмом до конца.

Через какое-то время, показавшееся вечностью, Дин заметил, что кровь не течет, а в открытых глазах Сэма больше нет боли, отчаяния и надежды. Надежды на него, Дина. В них отражалось лишь небо, серое и равнодушное.

Дин закрыл лицо разбитыми руками и завыл.

***

Дин выбрался из воды на отмель и упал на песок. Он справился, выплыл. Теперь осталось вспомнить, по чьей злой воле он оказался здесь. Что делать дальше и где Сэм?

«Дин!» — позвал тот, будто чувствовал, что Дин думает о нем. Голос звучал глухо, искаженно, словно ему что-то мешало. Словно ему было очень больно… Дин поднял голову.

На берегу, совсем рядом, стояла железная клетка. В клетке был Сэм. Распятый, подвешенный за руки на цепях. Абсолютно голый. На его шее и груди алели широкие красные полосы, с которых вниз струилась кровь. Дин сразу не понял, а потом разглядел, что в этих местах нет кожи.

Дин лишился дара речи. Он кинулся к клетке, но, не добежав пару шагов, врезался во что-то. В какую-то преграду. Дин лихорадочно шарил вокруг руками, чтобы обнаружить проход. Прохода не было. Подхватив с земли камень, Дин изо всех сил стал долбить им в невидимую стену. Бесполезно. «Сэм! Сейчас, сейчас. Я здесь, дождись, я тебя спасу!»

От крика Сэма у Дина чуть не разорвалось сердце. Тело Сэма стало покрываться разрезами. Один, самый большой, протянулся по внешней стороне бедра, от паха до ступни. Кожа по краям разошлась в стороны и стала отделяться от мышц.

Сэм кричал на одной ноте. Дин кричал вместе с ним и, не в силах отвести глаз, смотрел, как с его брата живьем сдирают кожу. Как обнажается багровая плоть, как дрожат мышцы, как пульсируют вены. Дин смотрел, как умирает Сэм, и не мог сделать ничего.

Когда Сэм затих, Дин, зажмурившись, осел на землю. Сплюнул красным — не заметил, как прокусил насквозь губу. Провел ладонью по лицу и зацепился взглядом за разбитые костяшки. Но разбитые не сейчас — ссадины подсохли и затянулись. Какая-то мысль промелькнула в голове, очень важная, но Дин не успел ее додумать.

***

Сэма сжигали заживо. Связанный, он стоял у столба, у ног горел костер. Пламя поднялось уже выше колен, и под его легкими огненными языками кожа Сэма трескалась и обугливалась.

Дин увидел это, еще когда плыл, и, выбравшись на берег и оскальзываясь на камнях, сразу бросился к нему. Но не добежал, что-то его не пустило. Дин ударил в невидимую преграду кулаком и недоуменно уставился на руку, покрытую зажившими ранами.

Не обращая внимания на вопли брата, что стоило ему чудовищных усилий, Дин сел на песок и попытался поймать за хвост одну мысль. До скрипа сжимал зубы, чтобы сосредоточиться, не слышать Сэма, его крики о помощи.

И он понял. Дин понял, в чем было дело и чья злая воля стояла за страданиями его брата. Он встал и огляделся. И костер, и Сэм пропали, будто и не было. Только воздух еще звенел надрывным криком да воняло жженой плотью.

Теперь Дина ничего не сдерживало, никакие преграды. Он обошел маленький клочок суши, каменистый островок, подошел к полосе прибоя. Волны плескались и ласкали его ступни. Дин думал, что смерти Сэма — лишь малая плата за то, что он сделал. За то, что он сказал Михаилу «да».

**II**

Уже несколько веков единственное чувство, которое испытывал Михаил, было бешенство. И это бешенство сжигало, высушивало изнутри. Оно родилось в тот миг, когда Михаил решил изменить свою изначальную природу. Когда воспротивился воле Отца. Когда возненавидел его. И с тех пор истовая ярость была его сутью, его силой, его светом.

Светом, которым он уничтожил свой мир и которым собирался стереть с лица этот. И следующий, и следующий, пока не доберется до исчезнувшего Отца. Или не заставит своими деяниями обратить на себя внимание.

Михаил знал, что он не бог и никогда им не станет. Ярость и гнев могли разрушать, и очень качественно разрушать. Но были не способны на созидание. Михаила это нисколько не печалило. Новая сущность разрушителя его вполне устраивала. Его вообще устраивало все, что шло поперек воли Отца. Тот создал ангелов в помощь людям, для поддержания мира, чтобы бороться со злом. Значит, с миром и людишками надо покончить, и побыстрее, и стать злом самому. Разве это не прекрасная цель? Лишь это могло радовать Михаила. Потому что все остальное в мире — его мире или этом, неважно — было до ломоты в жилах скучным. Чудовищно и неизменно скучным.

Михаил видел события на сто шагов вперед. Он не предугадывал, он знал, что случится, если сделать то или это. Он видел людей насквозь. Смотреть в них было настолько муторно и тоскливо, что Михаил предпочитал не иметь с людьми дел вообще, а сразу убивать. Сжигать, сметать, разносить в прах. Люди не давали миру ничего — ни его миру, ни этому. Они только гадили, зря коптили небо, отравляя чистейший воздух эгоизмом и душными эманациями. Ничтожные мерзкие твари. И зачем только Отец их создал? Зачем создавать несовершенство, когда на свете уже имелись самые совершенные создания — архангелы? Правда, были еще и ангелы. Но Михаил и к ним относился с презрением, своим существованием они его унижали. Отец явно ошибся, и Михаил прикладывал все силы, чтобы эту ошибку исправить. В итоге братья-архангелы его предали, ангелы в большинстве в ужасе отвернулись. Никто не потрудился задуматься — зачем все это? Зачем война, ужасы, боль и смерть? Никто не понял, что перед Михаилом стоит важнейшая миссия — очистить мир, сделать его безупречным.

Михаил никогда не сомневался в себе, в своей правде. И эта правда не подводила его, вела вперед. Как иначе он бы попал в этот мир, спокойный и сытый, не знавший ужасов геноцида и тотальной зачистки. Мир Винчестеров, как про себя звал его Михаил. Совсем скоро мир станет его, а про Винчестеров никто не вспомнит.

В этот раз Михаил будет практичнее, устроит апокалипсис по-другому, не затевая изнурительных войн. Использует новые возможности, новые знания. Ведь никогда не поздно учиться. Например, стоит подумать насчет силы нефилима. Жаль, что он не знал про эту силу раньше. Что Михаилу стоило в своем мире наклепать хоть роту детей от человеческих женщин? Он бы мог забрать у всех благодать и превратиться в самое могущественное существо в этой вселенной. Стать сильнее Отца.

Зато Михаилу повезло в другом: встретить лучший, идеальный сосуд в этом мире — Дина Винчестера — и получить его добровольное согласие.

То, что Дин скажет «да» Михаилу было ясно с первой же минуты. Дин даже помыслить об этом не мог, а Михаил точно знал. Как он всегда знал все про людей. Еще не видя второго брата — и век бы не видел, — он понял, кто у Дина слабое место и больная точка. Так что Михаил не сомневался, что, когда придет время занять свой сосуд, с Дином проблем не возникнет.

Он ошибся.

Дин так яростно сопротивлялся, так боролся за возвращение контроля, что Михаил решил отвлечь его. А что лучше всего отвлекает от борьбы? Конечно, страдания. К своим страданиям Дин привык — Михаил бегло ознакомился с воспоминаниями о сорока годах в Аду. Да вся его жизнь состояла из страданий и преодолений. Так что если заставить его мучиться, то это будет неэффективно. Гораздо интереснее, когда оживает потаенный, глубоко запрятанный страх — гибель его единственного близкого и любимого человека. Брата. И Михаил открыл в душе Дина ящик Пандоры.

И принялся за рутину — искал лидеров кланов разнообразной нечисти, договаривался о сотрудничестве, испытывал средство, которое могло сделать эту нечисть практически неуязвимой. Скучал во время этих встреч. Или с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу гнев. Эгоизм, корысть, потакание исключительно своим интересам — нечисть ничем не отличалась от людишек.

Но дела есть дела. И как бы не было скучно, ими нужно было заниматься, собирать армию из пешек, которые сделают за Михаила всю грязную работу. Главное, что Дин больше не отвлекал, не рвался наружу.

Но прошло совсем немного времени, и Дин раскусил фокус, разгадал его ход. Михаил думал, что Дин погаснет, раздавленный безостановочными, идущими по кругу смертями брата. Погрузится в пучину горя, утихнет и забудет про контроль. Забудет про Михаила.

Михаил ошибся.

Наоборот, Дин разозлился настолько, что Михаил всерьез обеспокоился. На подавление проклятого Винчестера уходило слишком много сил. Отключить Дина полностью было не во власти Михаила, к сожалению. Но он сообразил, как решить проблему. Если не подействовали страдания, то можно обратиться к другому полюсу и погрузить душу Дина в счастливые воспоминания. Или в мечты.

**III**

Сэм думал, что Дин умер, и поэтому Дин сегодня должен быть особенно нежен с ним. Сэм думал, что Дин умер, а получил и Дина, и маму. Дин помнил его лицо, когда ворвался в тот сраный подвал, где гребаная англичанка держала Сэма в заложниках. Как Сэм смотрел на него, а после удивлялся, что красивая блондинка рядом с Дином — его мама. Их мама. Кстати, надо вести себя поосторожнее и потише — комната мамы хоть и дальше по коридору, но не стоит ее травмировать.

Когда губы от поцелуев опухли и почти онемели, Дин подтолкнул Сэма к кровати. Уложил его на спину и снял домашние штаны вместе с трусами. Сэм положил свои ладони ему на плечи, потянул на себя, но Дин мягко отстранил его руки и обхватил ладонью его крепко стоящий член. Он сейчас интересовал Дина больше, чем поцелуи.

Сначала Дин медленно по кругу провел языком по головке, слизывая тягучие прозрачные капли. Пощекотал языком в щели, наслаждаясь задушенными вздохами Сэма. Дин любил его слушать, обычно Сэм был громкий. Жаль, что сегодня ему придется сдерживаться.

Дин покружил языком вокруг головки, широко лизнул ствол и наделся на член ртом. Сразу взял глубоко. Застонал от удовольствия. Он очень любил член Сэма, а еще любил, когда брат начинал мелко трястись, стараясь взять себя в руки и не начать со всей силы вколачиваться в глотку Дина.

Пропустив головку члена глубоко в горло, Дин втянул щеки и принялся сосать. С полной самоотдачей, не обращая внимания, что воздуха не хватает, и не замечая, как подбородок становится мокрым от слюны. Сэм кусал запястье, проглатывая стоны.

— Дин, — прохрипел он, и Дин понял.

Выпустил мокрый член Сэма изо рта, подул на головку, от чего Сэм крупно вздрогнул. Дин принялся быстро раздеваться. Сэм смотрел на него мутным взглядом, прикусывая губы. Хотя куда их кусать, и так были припухшие и красные. Дин не удержался, склонился и поцеловал Сэма. Не глубоко, лишь приласкал языком, сжал своими губами. Он сегодня собирался быть нежным.

С сожалением оторвавшись от Сэма, Дин оседлал его бедра, приподнялся на коленях и, заведя руку за спину, взялся за его член. Приставил головку себе между ягодиц и стал не спеша опускаться. Сэм глянул удивленно — а как же подготовится, но Дин лишь улыбнулся уголком рта. Он смазал себя и растянул заранее, хотел быть готовым, не тратить на это время.

Насадившись до конца, Дин переждал пару вздохов, чтобы привыкнуть, и, сразу взяв резкий темп, стал двигаться.

Сэм жмурился, подкидывал бедра навстречу, мотал головой по подушке, хватал Дина за задницу, притискивая ближе, еще ближе, глубже. Чтобы до конца поверить — Дин живой, с ним, всегда с ним.

Дин смотрел на Сэма, не смея отвести взгляда, и думал — главное, чтобы не кричал. Не в этот раз.

***

Сэм стоял наклонившись, упершись руками в шершавую каменную кладку стены, джинсы болтались на щиколотках. Стонал при особо сильных толчках. Дин жестко вбивался в него сзади и в такт движениям говорил. Твердил как заведенный по кругу:

— Почему. Ты. Меня. Не искал.

И Сэм вторил на выдохах: «Прости, прости…» или «Дин-Дин-Дин». За это Дин был готов простить ему все.

***

Очередная охота представлялась пустячным делом, но все обернулось не так. В какой-то момент Дин решил — все, в этот раз им точно конец. На помощь оборотню, которого они с Сэмом выслеживали последнюю неделю, пришла парочка собратьев. Очень злых и голодных собратьев.

Это сейчас Сэм нервно ржал, стирая их вонючую кровь с лица, перемешивая со своей. А еще несколько минут назад пронзительно кричал: «Дин, сзади!» и отчаянно махал клинком. Дин открыл багажник «детки», достал запасную обойму с серебряными пулями и перезарядил пистолет. Руки еще подрагивали. От пережитого стресса, прилива адреналина, радости от удачного завершения охоты.

Еще не отдышавшийся Сэм встал рядом, привалившись к машине. Дин искоса глянул на него. Сэм никогда не просил. Между ними не водились просьбы и грязные разговорчики. Никаких «трахни меня», «я хочу твой член», «твоя дырка такая узкая и жаркая». Дин до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал тот единственный раз, когда он решил приобщиться к гейской порнушке. Его реально чуть не вывернуло от одних только этих мерзких словечек. Нет, у них с Сэмом по-другому. Когда Сэму хотелось, нестерпимо хотелось — он смотрел. Молча, не просил, не требовал. У него были такие глаза, бешеные и шальные, что Дин сразу понимал — брату надо. И тогда не имело значения, грязные они, вымотанные или еле живые. Что их могут заметить. Нет, Сэму было все равно. Как и Дину, собственно. Для него в такие моменты на свете оставался только Сэм, и до остального не было никакого дела. Когда надо было Дину, Сэм тоже понимал с полувзгляда. Наверное, думал Дин, и у него что-то такое отражалось на лице.

Когда Дин ловил такой настрой Сэма, то сразу расстегивал молнию на джинсах, давая понять, что готов. Сэм снимал свои джинсы, укладывался на капот импалы, сгибал ноги в коленях и как можно шире разводил их. Или разворачивался к Дину задницей, наклонялся, опираясь на машину. Дин сплевывал на пальцы, растирал слюну по своему члену и вставлял Сэму. Так они и трахались, считай, втроем — Дин, Сэм и «детка».

***

— Не уверен, что тебе можно пиво, Сэмми.

— Мне сейчас все можно.

Они стояли, облокотившись на капот импалы, и смотрели в ночное небо. Дин знал — это последний вечер, а потом Сэм бросит его, уедет в свой Стэнфорд. У Дина сердце сбоило, стоило ему представить, что он будет жить без Сэма. Он не сможет, не справится один.

Сэм все-таки отобрал у него бутылку и отпил сразу больше половины. Закашлялся. Дин снисходительно усмехнувшись, похлопал мелкого по спине. Сэм повернул к нему лицо, глянул отчаянно и повторил:

— Мне сегодня все можно.

И выдохнув, прижался своими мокрыми от пива губами к губам Дина. Поцеловал. Обалдевший Дин отстранился.

— Ты что… — начал он.

Но Сэм, не дав ему продолжить, сказал:

— Я решил остаться, Дин. С тобой.

Отбросил бутылку в сторону, обхватил Дина за шею и прижался к нему тесно-тесно. И поцеловал уже по-настоящему.

На них смотрели звезды и, наверно, тоже удивлялись. Но Дин решил не думать об этом. Он обнял мелкого за плечи и ответил на поцелуй. Это плохо и неправильно, Дин знал, но он так долго об этом мечтал. И представить не мог, что его мечты когда-либо сбудутся.

**IV**

Первый раз у Михаила встал во время разговора с Анаэль. Он удивился, но виду не подал. Обидно, что дура, видимо, приняла это на свой счет и кокетливо изогнула бровь.

Сексуальные потребности человеческого тела всегда вызывали в Михаиле брезгливость, лишь со временем он научился относиться к ним равнодушно. Вот и теперь он несколько дней игнорировал свое «приподнятое настроение». Но потом надоело. Во-первых, Михаилу очень нравился его нынешний костюм. Но, к сожалению, классические брюки никак стояк не скрывали. Наоборот, подчеркивали. Во-вторых, эти жалкие уродливые создания, с которыми Михаилу приходилось иметь дело, стали коситься на него с подозрением. С огромным удовольствием он бы сменил тело на женское, но его лучший сосуд в этом мире родился мужчиной, к тому же женщины были физически слабы и мало приспособлены для ведения войны.

Михаил решил проведать, как там развлекается Дин в своих мечтах. Из стриптиз-бара, что ли, не вылезает? То, что он увидел, повергло в шок.

Нет, Михаил, конечно, знал, что не ему заикаться о морали. Но он помнил, что Отец всегда был против мужеложства. А уж про богопротивные противоестественные родственные связи и речи не шло. Это мерзко и гадко. Но, заглянув в Дина, в его душу, никакой мерзости Михаил не увидел. Такого чистого чувства, такую светлую любовь еще поискать.

Михаил ненавидел ошибаться, а с Дином он ошибся уже трижды. Михаил думал, что Сэм — слабость Дина. Надави на Сэма, и Дина можно брать голыми руками. Но оказалось, Сэм — стержень Дина. Его сила и мощь. Вместе они создавали такой могущественный тандем, что Михаил решил подкорректировать свои планы.

Но ошибся в очередной раз. Шагнув навстречу горе-команде, состоящей из Сэма, Бобби и их матушки, Михаил поднял руку, чтобы разметать их в прах, когда все его существо рвануло навстречу Сэму. Михаил понял, что он сейчас потеряет контроль над Дином, и решил — к чертям этих Винчестеров! Их сложная и крепкая связь в данный момент ему не по зубам.

Уже отлетая в заранее подготовленное и хорошо спрятанное тело, Михаил думал, что в следующий раз он запихнет Дина в более спокойное место, чтобы он не отвлекался на Сэма. А что следующий раз будет, Михаил не сомневался. Он оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы не утерять возможности вернуться. И чтобы Дину дуло в эту дверь ужасом каждодневного ожидания этого возвращения. Чтобы он не забывал, кто тут главный.

**V**

Сэм по своей всегдашней привычке всматривался в него. Пытался взглядом проникнуть под кожу, влезть в голову, заглянуть в душу. Разобрать на мелкие, несложные детали. Понять.

— Дин, — спросил Сэм, глядя своими невозможными глазами, — ты помнишь, что с тобой было, когда Михаил взял контроль? Что ты чувствовал?

Дин непроизвольно вдавил в пол педаль тормоза и вцепился пальцами в руль. Перед глазами встали мертвые глаза брата, в которых отражалось серое низкое небо. Дин как можно незаметнее выдохнул, чтобы прогнать из ноздрей фантомную вонь вспоротого живота и горелой кожи. Мотнул головой — лучше он будет вспоминать другое небо, ночное, полное звезд, запах бензина и горячие губы Сэма.

Дин легко улыбнулся, мельком взглянул на брата и снова уставился на дорогу.

— Я тонул, Сэмми. Я тонул.


End file.
